Рефлексия
Рефле́ксия (от позднелат. reflexio — обращение назад) — обращение субъекта на себя самого, свою личность (ценности, интересы, мотивы, эмоции, поступки), на свое знание или на свое собственное состояние. Туровский М.Б. Философские основания культурологии. - М.: РОССПЭН, 1997. (с.47) : лишь рефлексируя на себя, человек придает своему существованию значение соизмеримости с миром, и при этом воспринимая мир как целое. Именно в этом рефлексирвном сопоставлении он и выступает в качестве личности, или символа мира, в котором он живет и который он строит. Философский анализ понятия Рефлексия, в одной из ее трактовок, доступных уточнению, есть акт развития практики как снятие непреодолимого затруднения в функционировании практики. Например, акт сознания, направленный сам на себя, можно полагать актом рефлексии (если полагаемо, что сознание — одна из форм практики). Рефлексию как акт сознания следует отличать от самосознания. Не всякая рефлексия — обращение сознания на самое себя — является самосознанием. Самосознание есть такая рефлексия, при которой её предметом оказывается феномен: сознание сознает себя. Этот феномен есть непреодолимое затруднение в функционировании сознания и побуждает сознание к развитию, к выходу за пределы самого себя, к преодолению затруднения внеположно сознанию и к возврату сознания в себя самое, уже со снятым затруднением. В психологии, а также в обиходном смысле рефлексией называют всякое размышление человека, направленное на анализ самого себя (самоанализ) — собственных состояний, своих поступков и прошедших событий. При этом глубина рефлексии, самоанализа зависит от степени образованности человека, развитости морального чувства и уровня самоконтроля. Считается, что философы, писатели и политики вырабатывают у себя большую способность к рефлексии. Рефлексия, в упрощённом определении, — это «разговор с самим собой». Рефлексия также тесно связана со способностью человека к саморазвитию. На рефлексии построены также некоторые специализированные военно-философские модели (см. Тактика, Стратегия, Стратагемы). Определения рефлексии Рефлексия является предметом изучения в разных сферах человеческого знания: философии, методологии, науковедении, психологии, акмеологии, управлении, педагогике, эргономике, конфликтологии и др. Одно из определений рефлексии, доступное для уточнений, таково: «Рефлексия есть мысль, направленная на мысль» (или «направленная на саму себя»). Возможно, существо рефлексии — не в том, что она есть мысль, а в обращённости на себя и в том, что рефлексия является генетически вторичным явлением. Генетически исходна практика. Рефлексия появляется при возникновении непреодолимых затруднений в функционировании практики, в результате которых не выполняется практическая норма (потребность). Рефлексия есть выход практики за пределы себя самой. Рефлексия — инобытие практики. Рефлексия — процедура, осуществляющая снятие практического затруднения. Рефлексия — развитие и обновление практики. Итак, рефлексия есть обращённость практики на себя, рефлексия производна от прекращения практики. Высшей формой практики, отражающей существо человеческой способности, является деятельность. Последняя не может развиваться без рефлексии. Имманентно присущие деятельности атрибуты в их процессуальном существовании — материал, продукт, нормы, способы и средства деятельности, а также бытие деятелем не являются сами по себе рефлексивными, но могут быть обращаемы на себя при наличии затруднений в их функционировании. БСЭ: «Содержание рефлексии определено предметно-чувственной деятельностью: рефлексия в конечном счёте есть осознание практики, предметного мира культуры. В этом смысле рефлексия есть метод философии, а диалектика — рефлексия разума.» В психологии творчества и творческого мышления рефлексия трактуется как процесс осмысления и переосмысления субъектом стереотипов опыта, что является необходимой предпосылкой для возникновения инноваций. В этом контексте принято говорить о рефлексивно-инновационном процессе, рефлексивно-творческих способностях (И.Н.Семёнов, С.Ю.Степанов), а также выделять разные формы рефлексии (индивидуальная и коллективная) и типы (интеллектуальная, личностная, коммуникативная, кооперативная). Введение рефлексии в контекст психологического исследования и рассмотрение её с точки зрения личностно-смысловой динамики позволило разработать концептуальную модель рефлексивно-инновационного процесса, а также методику его изучения путём содержательно-смыслового анализа дискурсивного (речевого) мышления индивидуума и группы в процессе решения ими творческих задач. Использование этой методики для эмпирического изучения разворачивания рефлексии в процессе индивидуального решения малых творческих задач (т.н. "задач на соображение") привело к выделению разных видов рефлексии: в интеллектуальном плане - экстенсивной, интенсивной и конструктивной; в личностном плане - ситуативной, ретроспективной и проспективной (С.Ю.Степанов, И.Н.Семёнов). Рассмотрение взаимосвязи между рефлексией, творчеством и индивидуальностью человека позволило выйти на изучение проблемы творческой уникальности личности и роли рефлексии в её развитии (Е.П.Варламова, С.Ю.Степанов). Психологические характеристики рефлексии Глубина рефлексии Психологический тест: Трём людям с завязанными глазами надевают красные колпаки и говорят, что у каждого из них на голове может оказаться либо красный, либо белый колпак. Повязку снимают, и дают задание: : поднять руку, если они увидят хотя бы один красный колпак, а если кто-то догадается, какого цвета на нем колпак — тот пусть выйдет из комнаты. В первый момент все поднимают руку, но потом возникает пауза. Наконец, один из участников выходит. Ход мысли может быть примерно таким: : «На мне белый колпак?» : — «Нет, если бы он был белым, один из нас увидел бы это и подумал бы, что третий участник видит красный колпак лишь на нем самом, и потому поднимает руку. Тогда он должен выйти, но он не выходит. Значит, на мне красный колпак». Этот участник рассуждал неправильно, а, следовательно, другие были правы. Обширность рефлексии Обширность рефлексии обсуждается в высших слоях психологии на протяжении многих лет. Рефлексия в философской науке и физике Рефлексия проявляется в философских трудах — от древних времён до философии современной квантовой механики. В отношениях физического наблюдателя, измерительного прибора и измеряемой системы можно различать несколько теоретических позиций. Согласно одной из них квантовое измерение — это частный случай взаимодействия квантовых систем. «Для всех практических нужд» в квантовой теории достаточно перечисления вероятностей исходов экспериментов, способности теории предсказать исход будущего эксперимента по результатам прошедших. Одна из главных трудностей в последовательной реализации этих представлений — это обратимость времени в уравнении Шрёдингера, его линейность и детерминистический характер/необратимость времени на макроуровне, происхождение вероятностей. Эти трудности вынуждают некоторых теоретиков вводить представление о новом, не выводимом из уравнения Шрёдингера процессе, редукцию волновой функции, которую иногда связывают с сознанием наблюдателя" («Второй наблюдатель», по книге Юрия Карпенко) Второй наблюдатель необходим, по Х.Цее в многомировой интерпретации для объективации, единства наблюдаемого мира. О проблеме второго наблюдателя упоминает и Джон фон Нейман, который доказал необходимость введения наблюдателя в процесс измерения. Юджин Вигнер обсуждает проблему, связанную со вторым наблюдателем, после введения первого наблюдателя в процесс измерения. Арнольд Минделл - Процессуально-ориентированный неошаманизм. Концепция "Второго внимания"...Внимательно наблюдать за происходящим(подключая "второе внимание", т.е. внимание не обусловленное биовыживательными программами типичного биоробота), переосмыслять происходящее(перепрограммирование, распрограммирование). В итоге выход из "звериных программ" и эгопоклонничества, освобождение Сознания от "звериной игры". Переход на более тонкий уровень бытия. Дэвид Бомсамом важном"-беседы с [[Джидду Кришнамурти] с Дэвидом Бомом - 1996] Дж.Кришнамурти приводит даже отдельный термин-"ментальная бдительность", объясняя протекание процессов мышления и сознания. Дело, оказывается, в том, что мы не умеем концентрировать своё внимание на самом ходе мысли. Научившись же концентрировать своё внимание на том, о чём в данный момент думаем, мы сможем достичь не только углубления мысли, но и настоящего озарения. Рефлексия в художественной литературе и искусстве * Из Роберта Бёрнса: : Весной ко мне сватался парень один. : Твердил он: — Безмерно люблю, мол. - : А я говорю: — Ненавижу мужчин! -'' : ''И впрямь ненавижу, он думал… : Вот дурень, что так он подумал! * Фридрих Дюрренматт «Поручение, или о наблюдении за наблюдающим за наблюдателями». * Шри Ауробиндо: «птичка, сидящая в ветвях дерева, наблюдает за другой птичкой, сидящей в ветвях дерева» * (В книге о Кэрролле упомянуты стихи о молодом человеке, поцеловавшем «спящую» девушку:) : Он думал, что уснула я, : и все во сне стерплю, : Иль думал, что я думала : — что думал он: «Я сплю»… * (Песня — Максим Леонидов) : Я оглянулся посмотреть, не оглянулась ли она, : Чтоб посмотреть — не оглянулся ли я… * (Песня — Бумбокс (группа)) : Спорю с самим собой: чудак, ну давай дружить! * (Песня — Fleur) : Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю, что ты знаешь. : И ты скрываешь то, что я скрываю, что ты скрываешь. * (Песня — Massive Attack) : I was lookin' back to see if you were lookin' back at me, : To see me lookin' back at you * Фильм «Пила-2» (Saw II, США, 2005), Режиссер Даррен Линн Боусман: : «… о маньяке, который любит играть в игры и наблюдать за тем, как его жертвы убивают себя. Зрителю предлагается два варианта идентификации — с жертвами, разгадывающими смертельные загадки, и с маньяком-вуайеристом, который следит за процессом разгадки. Зритель видит то, чего не видят герои, но и сам вынужден полагаться на их рассказы о том, что предшествовало их появлению в туалете, а эти рассказы, как и варианты разгадки, могут вести в ложном направлении.» * Сериал «Спецназ» (разговор двух офицеров) : — Если я шулер и ты это знаешь, но я знаю, что ты это знаешь, то всё равно побеждаю я. : — А если я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю, что ты шулер? * Олдос Хаксли, «О дивный новый мир», предисловие: : Затяжное самогрызенье, по согласному мнению всех моралистов, является занятием самым нежелательным. Поступив скверно, раскайся, загладь, насколько можешь, вину и нацель себя на то, чтобы в следующий раз поступить лучше. Ни в коем случае не предавайся нескончаемой скорби над своим грехом. Барахтанье в дерьме — не лучший способ очищения. Но самый классический текст, одинаково принадлежащий и не принадлежащий как литературе, так и философии — Экклезиаст (Коэлет), книга Царя Соломона: «… и оглянулся я на дела свои…» Рефлексия в настольных играх Джоем Дрейком (Joy Drake) и Кати Тейлор (Kathy Tyler) в Центре Финдхорн (Findhorn Foundation) в 1978 году была разработана игра Трансформация. Данная игра в различных комплектациях используется во всем мире для личностного развития и самоисследования. Литература Щедровицкий Г. П. Мышление. Понимание. Рефлексия. — М.: Наследие ММК, 2005. — 800 с. — ISBN 5-98808-003-0 Семенов И. Н. - Тенденции психологии развития мышления, рефлексии и познавательной активности http://univer.itop7.com/index.php?newsid=23466 См. также * Рефлексия в программировании * Интроспекция * Самокритика * Самоопределение * Самосознание * Наблюдение * Cogito * Prisoners and hats puzzle * Hat puzzle Ссылки ---- * http://n-t.ru/tp/nr/nr.htm * А.В. Смирнов Задача о мудрецах и колпаках. * Рефлексия и национальность * http://www.realmusic.ru/refleksia Категория:Сознание Категория:Мышление См. также * Ситуационный центр * Теория рефлексивных игр Категория:Социальная психология Категория:Психология восприятия